


Wrapped up

by fondofit



Series: A Lone Heart [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 20:24:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13643805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fondofit/pseuds/fondofit
Summary: Gladiolus is always one to snuggle up with his partner in the wee hours of the morning.





	Wrapped up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AGI92](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGI92/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Agi! Hope you enjoy a little more Cordio. ♥

Gladio tries not to be clingy when he wakes up in the morning. He has been told by past lovers that he has a tendency to overwhelm them while they are still sleeping. He doesn’t mean to, but he craves that connection while his mind is still murky from sleep. As much as he tries to stop, he’s compelled to do it; to gather that person in his arms and make sure they were still whole and safe.

So on this early darkness-filled morning, where the sun is nowhere to be found and the hum of the generators reverberate in the small back room of a cheap Lestallum apartment, Gladio finds himself curling around the other person in bed with him. A deep groan comes from underneath his body, but this person doesn’t push him away. Instead, they curl just a little bit closer as if reacting to the warmth that suddenly engulfed them.

“Gladiolus.”

It is a whisper like call that keeps Gladio from falling back into a deep sleep.

“Mm?”

Arms comes to wrap back around his torso, keeping him close, making him just as warm and comfortable as he was during his deep sleep. 

“Come here,” says the grumbling, half-asleep voice as lips lightly brush against his.

Gladio allows the intrusion, a growling purr rumbles in the back of his throat as the lazy kisses slowly become more heated. This is the kind of sex he likes to get pulled into. The kind that engulfs all of your senses and becomes the focus of your world for that second.

He allows his partner to take charge, to gently roll them over so they are resting on his hips. The kisses never become frantic, not even when hips start rolling over his own, applying pressure and making him gasp into the other’s mouth.

They set a rhythm as their bodies push and grind against each other. And it’s only a matter of time until they come undone, hot breath mingling between each others lips and kisses. Gladio takes their hips and holds him still as he comes, a mess across both of their torsos, but he doesn’t care. Not when it's this early and not when he feels like being lulled back into a deep restful sleep. 

Instead of letting the other grind to completion, he slides a hand to cover their cock, making sure that he fingers the head enough to make the other moan in pleasure. It doesn’t take long before the other is spent, laying on top of Gladio trying to catch their breath. 

Gladio smiles to himself as the other man allows himself to be rolled back over to his side. He gathers him in his arms once again and mutters before being pulled back into sleep, “Cor, we should wake up like this more often.”


End file.
